Enquanto Ela Dorme
by ThatyDel
Summary: Tradução da história "While she sleeps" de aamykinns. Link no meu perfil. Uma pequena fluff do Lief vendo a Jasmine dormir. Super fofa! LiefJasmine


**Essa história não é minha, eu só a traduzi. Os créditos vão para ****aamykinns.**

**Várias épocas. Começa ainda no início da segunda coleção, quando Lief e Perdição estão fazendo um falso Cinturão em segredo. Depois, termina com Lief e Jasmine já casados.**

**Divirtam-se :)**

Já havia passado da meia-noite em Del e Lief ainda estava desperto, porém extremamente cansado, enquanto andava pelos escuros corredores do palácio. Foi um longo dia e uma noite ainda mais longa. Seu dia tinha começado de manhã, quando ele fechou-se afastado de todos na biblioteca do palácio, só saindo para comer uma refeição ligeira. Na biblioteca, sua investigação seria infinitamente através da leitura de pesados, poeirentos e amarelados livros, e de pergaminhos quase marrons e ressequidos contendo todas as informações da história de Deltora, em particular sobre a linhagem do Grande Adin.

Era interminável e frustrante trabalhar pesquisando a linhagem do Grande Adin. A pesquisa para o herdeiro ao trono de Deltora tinha começado há mais de dois meses atrás, um mês e meio após Lief, Jasmine e Barda terem restabelecido o Cinturão de Deltora e Lief ter sido coroado Rei de Deltora.

Lief deveria encontrar um herdeiro ao trono o mais rápido possível, já que as chamadas de emergência dos milhares de Deltoranos presos na Terra das Sombras estavam ficando mais alto a cada dia. Até esta tarde, a procura por um herdeiro não havia dado frutos, mas hoje Lief tinha encontrado a linhagem do segundo filho de Adin. Parecia que o herdeiro estava em Tora, uma mulher parecia, mas ainda precisava ser confirmada, porém, para Lief, foi um alívio encontrá-la. Lief adivinhara que o Senhor das Sombras havia retirado os livros e pergaminhos que continha todas as informações da linhagem de Adin.

As longas noites só começavam após a maioria das pessoas do palácio de Del estarem dormindo. Lief ia a pé para fora do palácio até sua velha e verdadeira casa, onde se reuniria Perdição. Perdição já estaria lá esperando com aço e jóias do palácio, esperando Lief. Todas as noites ele e Perdição iriam examinar atentamente o cinturão numa tentativa de recriá-lo. Muitas noites as tentativas não funcionaram, mas a duas noites atrás sua tentativa tinha dado resultados: tinham recriado a primeira jóia do cinturão, o diamante, que simbolizava força. Essa noite, tinham conseguido recriar o rubi; estavam ainda longe de terminar o "falso" Cinturão de Deltora para que Lief pudesse ir às Terras das Sombras, assim o herdeiro poderia usar o verdadeiro Cinturão.

Essa noite tinha sido uma estranha noite; Lief irritou-se quando ouviu, no seu percurso para a ferraria, alguns homens falar sobre ele, duvidando se Lief poderia ser um bom rei sendo tão jovem. Lief estava indignado com isso, afinal ele havia sido feito para garantir o futuro de Deltora e extravasou sua ira na ferraria.

"Lief, analise a partir de um ponto de vista externo. Não estou surpreendido com o que você ouviu, quase ninguém exceto Sharn, Jasmine e eu quer vê-lo mais. As pessoas que querem falar com você nunca o fazem, e vão falar com Sharn" Perdição disse a ele.

"É isso, eu tenho que falara com alguém mais alem de você e da minha mãe!" Lief gritou em frustração.

"Quem, então? Barda? Jasmine?" Perdição perguntou.

"Ambos! Eles são meus melhores amigos! Eu confio a minha vida a eles, por que razão não isso?!" Lief chorou.

"E o que você vai fazer caso o Senhor das Sombras pegue a informação a partir de qualquer um deles?" Perdição pediu humildemente.

Lief baixou o olhar.

"Eu não posso evitar que Jasmine saiba, ela suspeita de algo. Barda não é de longe o mais fácil. Mas ela sabe, Jasmine sabe que há algo, tenho certeza disso!" Lief disse um pouco mais tarde.

"Lief! Ela vai se colocar em mais perigo se você lhe disser! Os olhos do Senhor das Sombras estão em cada canto!" Perdição resmungou.

Lief não disse nada e voltou a trabalhar, mas, em sua mente, houve vozes, vozes que não iria parar de atormentá-lo:

_"Se você não pode dizer a Jasmine sobre isso, diga que a ama."_

Não! E se ela não me amar?

_"Ela o ama!"_

Mas então vou colocá-la em perigo do mesmo jeito.

_"Mas ela tem que saber!"_

Não! Sou Rei, tenho deveres. Devo colocar meu povo antes de mim. Meus desejos só vêm depois.

Com esse pensamento Lief parou as duas vozes.

* * *

Lief pensava que ele tinha alcançado seu quarto no palácio e abriu a porta silenciosamente, quando viu que alguém já estava ocupando seu leito! Um selvagem de cabelos pretos.

Era Jasmine.

Foi só então que percebeu que ele tinha entrado no quarto de Jasmine por acidente. Mas ele não fechou a porta, ele decidiu ficar lá contemplando ela; o que fez quando estavam na busca para restaurar o Cinturão de Deltora.

Ela parecia tão bonita e tão pacífica, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele não tinha assistido Jasmine dormindo desde o dia depois de encontrarem a ametista. Lief não sabia por que ele achou tão emocionante assistir Jasmine dormindo. Tinha começado quando Lief despertou do sonho de seus pais provocado pela Água dos Sonhos (A / N: Não sei se isso é como o rio é chamado de onde obter a água dos sonhos). A cortina nas janelas permitiu que o luar acendesse o rosto de Jasmine, tornando-a o que parecia uma deusa intocável. Era sua única forma de ver Jasmine sem ser capturado ou ela ficar desconfiada do que Lief estava fazendo. Sorriu tristemente, perguntando se Jasmine algum dia iria saber do seu amor por ela.

"Como gostaria de poder dizer-lhe tudo, Jasmine" Lief pensava, enquanto ele silenciosamente saia do quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Lief foi andando pelas bem iluminadas ruas de Del, sendo saudado por algumas pessoas, felizes e desejando-lhe uma Feliz Noite do Dragão. Dez anos haviam se passado desde que a primeira Noite do Dragão tinha ocorrido.

Desde então muito se passara em Deltora. Lief já estava casado com o seu único e verdadeiro amor: Jasmine, com a qual teve uma filha chamada Anna, agora com 7 anos, e outros dois para chegar. Jasmine tinha dado a luz à Anna três anos após o seu casamento com Lief.

Tinha havido uma grande festa esta noite em homenagem ao Dragão, incluindo uma grande festa com dança e uma peça de teatro reproduzindo a maravilhosa noite. Porém, no meio da festa Jasmine tinha se sentido terrivelmente mal, ela estava grávida de gêmeos e ficava freqüentemente muito cansada, por isso Sharn a acompanhou de volta para a ferraria onde Lief, Jasmine e Anna viviam.

A celebração já tinha terminado e Lief agora foi caminhando alegremente para casa, envolvendo a pequena mão de Anna, que estava feliz cantando uma canção sobre como seus pais triunfaram sobre o Senhor das Sombras. Ele disse a Anna para não fazer barulho e despertar Jasmine. Lief aninhou Anna em sua cama:

"Papai, quando a mamãe vai ter os bebês?", Ela perguntou.

"Muito em breve" Lief respondeu.

"Quando?" Perguntou Anna.

"Em cerca de duas ou três semanas" Lief respondeu infeliz.

"Isso não é muito em breve, está muito longe" disse Anna.

Lief riu. "Talvez"

"Acha que eu vou ter uma irmã?"

"Você quer uma?"

"Não sei Papai; Quero um irmão e uma irmã"

"Bem, vamos ver minha querida. Agora já está na hora de você dormir. Feliz Noite do Dragão" Lief desejava vivamente.

"Feliz Noite do Dragão Papai, diga o mesmo pra mama..." Anna caiu no sono.

Lief sorriu e virou para extinguir a chama da vela. Ele caminhou na sala que ele e Jasmine partilhavam, e parou na porta, prendendo sua respiração.

Jasmine pegava rápido no sono, ela estava mais bela do que nunca, a sua pele brilhava com felicidade, e seus cabelos pretos estavam tão selvagens como sempre, algo que sua filha tinha herdado. Ela ainda dormia como costumava, ondulado-se em uma bola apesar da sua grande barriga.

Lief sorriu; sua vida já era tão boa quanto ele desejava que fosse; Deltora estava segura, e Jasmine era sua esposa e ele já tinha um filho. Assim, pensando em sua vida, Lief não percebeu Jasmine despertar depois de estar consciente do seu olhar sobre ela.

Ele não poderia ajudar, mas pensou em como Jasmine parecia ser quando se encontrou com ela. Mas realmente Jasmine tinha mudado profundamente. Ela ainda era muito como costumava ser, independente, rápida, corajosa, vigilante, mas agora ela também mostrou sua face mais solidária que nutriu especialmente ao povo de Deltora e sua filha. E ocasionalmente a Lief.

"Lief!"

Lief despertou de seus pensamentos até que ele viu a sua esposa acordada.

"Jasmine"

"O que você estava fazendo?" Jasmine perguntou curiosamente. O seu marido tinha a mais curiosa expressão quando ela acordou.

"Pensando" veio sua resposta.

"Em que?"

"Você, na nossa família, Deltora" Lief respondeu enquanto cruzava a sala para sentar-se perto de Jasmine. "Pensando bem, você quase teve um colapso no Grande Salão"

"Ter gêmeos não é fácil você sabe!" Jasmine chorou.

"Sim, eu sei, você e a minha mãe não me lembraram o bastante" Ele sorriu.

"Será que as celebrações ocorreram como o planejado?" Jasmine pediu mudando de assunto.

"Sim, foram melhores do que nunca! Eu também disse para todos dar-lhe a suas preces e bons desejos para o nascimento dos gêmeos. Ah, e eu quase esqueci que Lindal está esperando o quinto filho" Lief disse a Jasmine.

"Eu vou ter que agradecê-los. Seu quinto, oh meu…" Jasmine murmurou, seus olhos começando a fechar.

Lief deu-lhe um beijo em sua testa, na ponta do seu nariz e outro sobre a sua boca antes de extinguir o óleo da lâmpada e ir para a cama com Jasmine.

**Então, gostaram? o que acharam da minha tradução?**

**Me deixem Reviews! Bjs amores :)**


End file.
